


喜爱冬天的N个瞬间

by MoreRainyDays



Series: Chef龙与不穿衬衫的花季少年 [5]
Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 甜品师AU, 粗制滥造小甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 写着写着发现就是饮食男男。
Relationships: Fan Zhendong/Ma Long
Series: Chef龙与不穿衬衫的花季少年 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120541
Comments: 26
Kudos: 6





	1. 圣诞老人帽和驯鹿发卡

樊振东跟马龙在一起之后反而不喜欢过节，越浪漫的节日越不喜欢。  
原因无他，这种节日马龙总忙得很，并且要从几天前就开始准备。饼干可以提前烤，翻糖可以提前做，发酵面团和好了扔进冷冻，等到前一天再拿出来化冻。反正忙忙叨叨，总能把时间填满了。  
樊振东忙的时候不觉得有什么。他导师在疫情前去了美国找家人，直到现在也没回来。导师大人老早已经放话要跟家人过圣诞，连带他们一块放假，可千万别来找她。  
樊振东高兴了没几天，就意识到他的高兴毫无意义。马龙根本没时间搭理他。  
动森开了圣诞节新活动，樊振东握着手柄爬上去玩了一阵，在岛民此起彼伏的圣诞快乐祝福里愈发不快乐起来。  
他给马龙打电话，马龙过了好一会才打回来：“咋啦。”樊振东还没答话，又听见王楚钦又在画外大喊龙哥。  
樊振东泄了气，对着空气摆摆手，说没事你去忙吧。  
马龙“哦”了一声直男一样秒挂了电话。  
耳边忙音传来的嘟嘟声咣当撞进樊振东脑子里。他把手机一甩，埋进被子里开始骂人。

但马龙忙得要命的时候有一点好，就是他闻起来会特别甜。一整天泡在黄油奶油糖霜里，连手指尖都是奶香。马龙也知道他喜欢，回家也放任樊振东抱着他不撒手。  
23号回家樊振东挂在马龙身上吸了半天，说马龙明天我跟你一块去行不。  
马龙正在削苹果，喂了一块给他，说你来啊，但是我肯定很忙没什么空理你啊。  
樊振东哼哼两声，说你会不会说话，我怎么就要你理我了，我还不想理你呢。  
马龙笑，说那你干嘛来我店里，在家里呆着不理我不好么。  
樊振东气得挠他痒痒：马龙你没有心！

平安夜这天樊振东还是一大早跟着马龙出了门。他裹得严严实实，带了几本没看的闲书装在包里，主动揽过了开车的任务。  
四处都装得红红绿绿白白，时不时就能看见胖乎乎的圣诞老人和长角的驯鹿，樊振东愉快地哼起歌来，说马龙你店里有什么装饰么。  
马龙说可能有吧，没注意，我也不管这个。  
樊振东说你这个老板当个什么劲，管理层面一无所知，就是个高级蓝领。  
马龙神在在，说对嘛你不一直说我蓝翔毕业，不就是蓝领工人的摇篮。  
他翻翻口袋摸出一根红白相间的拐杖糖，问樊振东你要么。  
樊振东啊地张开嘴。马龙拆了包装，笑眯眯喂给他。  
樊振东说马龙你笑啥？  
马龙说你还记得咱俩去年看的那个圣诞电影么。  
樊振东回忆半晌：……拯救圣诞记？  
马龙点点头。他说你不记得啦，里面说拉雪橇的驯鹿最爱吃拐杖糖。  
樊振东还没反应过来就开始磨牙，可惜手里的方向盘太硬实在没法捏出响来表达他的愤怒情绪：好啊马龙你意思就是我正给你拉雪橇呢呗？  
马龙哈哈大笑起来：小鹿乖乖，本圣诞老人今天还有一堆礼物要发呢。

店里还是没开堂食，马龙在店里拉了条警戒线把餐食区隔了起来。  
樊振东挑了个靠里的位置，把包里的小说拿出来，挥挥手说行了马龙你跪安吧。  
店里的同事已经来得七七八八，不少视线投过来。马龙拿起一本篮球杂志挡住他俩的脸，亲了樊振东一口。他说那我去忙了，你要吃什么就跟我说。  
樊振东脸红红的，直推说你快走吧。  
人类简史他还没看两行，马龙又折了回来。他手里拿着一个驯鹿发卡，不由分说就怼在樊振东头上。  
樊振东不明所以，看见马龙头上的厨师帽上也换成了红色的圣诞版本。  
马龙摊手：“我就说可能是有圣诞装扮的，他们买了直接派发给我的。”  
樊振东拿起手机屏幕照着看了两眼，看起来还行。马龙在旁边捧哏，说真的挺可爱的我们樊。  
樊振东故作娇羞地对他眨眨眼：我不是一直都可爱么。  
马龙一脸一言难尽，说我悟了，你和我只能有一个觉得你可爱。  
樊振东抬腿踹他：滚蛋，你打扰老子看书了。  
他又拿起手机，这次开了前置拍了张自拍。听马龙胡说，他这个样子是一千个人走过能得到一千零一句可爱的好么！

一整天来预定了来取蛋糕的人都络绎不绝。樊振东有时候看书看乏了就托着下巴马龙在玻璃后面忙碌。他裱花的手特别稳，抹面干净利落，忙的时候几乎就守在蛋糕架子旁边不走人。樊振东挑的位置正对着裱花台，看得心满意足。马龙时不时也会抬头看他一眼，撞上他的视线就笑一笑。好几次樊振东看见王楚钦在后面一脸即将昏倒，一副你不是马龙你把我冷酷冰山大哥还回来的表情。  
马龙不喜欢打包，一般成品做好了就甩手不管，从来不负责把蛋糕送出来，离开后厨的次数屈指可数。  
但今天他出来的次数格外多，尽管他声称“我忙得很没有时间理你”。高远儿烤了一炉不错的卡德琳，你尝一个；鲜切的草莓，我尝了很甜；这个泡芙有点塌顶，没法卖，不然你就吃掉吧。  
樊振东脸颊鼓鼓地说马龙你是不是意图告诉我来你店里的下场就是胖死所以叫我不要再来了。  
马龙摘掉手套，摸摸他的脸颊，说那我回去了。  
樊振东拉住他的手，说你怎么是个傻的这也能当真。  
马龙说我当什么真。他笑起来，指了指玻璃后的后厨，说大头刚刚指给我看说卡仕达酱冷藏好了。  
他说你不是说想吃圣诞雪崩蛋糕，我去给你做。  
樊振东搅了搅杯子里的无糖奶茶，觉得这个圣诞节也没有很糟。


	2. 没有槲寄生也可以接吻吧

马龙往蛋糕上筛了些金箔，又插上块巧克力，满意地让王楚钦过来打包。“最后一个了吧？”  
王楚钦点了点头。  
马龙抬头看表，已经过了七点半。  
“收拾收拾就回去吧。辛苦了一整天。”他说，“等熬过元旦大家再调休。”  
林高远在他身后笑：“龙哥——今年也不请我们吃圣诞大餐啊。”  
马龙摘掉手套，有点不好意思：“昂……你们要想吃的话，不然我报销？”  
在欢呼里他溜出厨房。

樊振东趴在桌上打瞌睡，从厨房的方向看只有后脑勺对着人。马龙轻手轻脚走过去，坐在对面的椅子上。  
他睡得脸热，露出的那一小半脸颊泛出一点粉意，睫毛垂着一动不动。马龙从一看见就开始担心他冷，这下不想了。他拄着下巴看了一会，只觉得胸口脸颊手心全都是热的欢喜的。明明在一起已经快两年了，他在心里扒拉着手指头，为什么还能觉得这人这么可爱？  
一抬头，马龙看见他的同事们都抱着手臂一脸“Ewww”地在看他。  
马龙这下感觉耳朵也烧起来。他去握樊振东的手，轻声叫他：“胖儿，起来了，回家再睡？”  
樊振东迷迷糊糊抬头，眼睛都睁不开，脸上是被压出来的红印子：“啊，你忙完啦？”  
马龙不自觉地伸手去摸摸他的脸：“嗯，是不是饿了？”  
“你不说不觉得，你一说好像……饿了！”他的声音还是软绵绵的，从困意里挣出个笑容来。  
马龙不自觉地低了声线，温声说：“那我们回家吧。”

他们所在的商场做了很多圣诞促销活动，大片的红绿白装饰和欢快的圣诞旋律一起，在这惨淡的一年结尾烘出一点热烈的节日氛围。  
马龙手里拎着一小盒蛋糕，任樊振东牵着穿过人群。有些视线投过来，即使大多不带有什么负面的审视意味，马龙还是有些不适应。  
他们在外通常并不会有什么亲密举动，出行都只是并肩走在一块，手很少牵，更别提十指交握。但他什么也没说。樊振东带着蓬勃的生气跟他介绍门口立着的超大圣诞树——挂着无数铃铛、玻璃球、彩灯和彩带，树底下堆着闪光的礼物盒，更主要的是还有一个圆滚滚的假雪人。“跟动森里面你堆残的那个一模一样，简直丑得惊人。”他信誓旦旦，非要拉着马龙去见证一把。  
他们逆着人流朝门口走。这一年以来大家都习惯了戴着口罩远离人群，在这年终岁尾终于又有出来热闹热闹的勇气。圣诞树底下有几对情侣在排队等着拍照，彼此隔了点距离。  
樊振东扯着他在正面看了一会，得到马龙一枚“我的雪人就这么丑么“的白眼。他站在那对着圣诞树下对着相机摆pose的女孩愣了一会，在马龙开口问之前就说：“走吧，回家。”  
马龙扣紧手指，换来樊振东一个笑容。

回家的车上樊振东唠唠叨叨说了点他下午出门溜达的见闻，临了说马龙我明天再跟你来吧。  
马龙本来望着挡风玻璃上面起雾的地方出神，收回心神说你今天呆着也挺无聊的，不然就在家也行，睡觉也舒服。明天我早点回来。  
樊振东盯着前面的路，说我想去。  
马龙说，那来。  
他在心里合计明早从沙发上抱走个毛绒玩具，这样樊振东坐着能垫个腰要睡觉也能抱着。  
樊振东已经换了个话题。他说马龙我们今晚吃什么？  
马龙说不是要看电影么，披萨炸鸡和薯条？我们可以窝在地毯上吃。  
樊振东眼睛亮晶晶地转过头看他，说马龙如果不是我在开车我真想抱着你亲一口。  
马龙笑起来，说你就这点出息。  
马龙从昨天就开始准备，揉好了披萨的面团放进冷冻，早上拿出来进了冷藏，现在回家大概就发酵得差不多了，回家先预热烤箱，再去给面团排个气拍开，刷上红酱铺上腊肠和一厚层鲜切马苏里拉，送进烤箱十几分钟就能好。昨晚他还解冻了半只鸡，切成块抹了盐和黑胡椒放进冰箱腌制；土豆切了条，焯过水表面熟了之后放进冷冻。薯条能直接炸，鸡块还得裹个面，好在樊振东对炸鸡的热爱来自于肉而非面衣，倒也不用费心搓什么鳞片，一层水一层蛋液裹了淀粉和面包糠就行。沙拉叶子是现成的，从冷藏取出来拌上油醋汁就能装一大碗。  
到家不到半个小时，他们厨房就香得樊振东挂在马龙身后口水直流。他翘着手指从盘子里捏起一块刚捞出来的炸鸡，呼呼吹了两口就往嘴里塞。刚进嘴果然烫得他不停“烫烫烫”地直吸气，马龙又捞出一勺子，用胳膊肘怼他：“你着什么急，等会再吃。”  
樊振东笑嘻嘻地闪开，说我去摆桌子。

马龙端着披萨进了卧室，发现樊振东在窗口摆了一棵小小的圣诞树。大约就是盆栽大小，坐在白色的花盆里，没什么装饰，顶上插着一颗金色星星。  
马龙把木盘放在茶几上，眼皮不抬地问他：“你什么时候买的我咋都不知道。”  
樊振东十分得意：“我还能什么事情都让你知道了？”  
马龙瞪他：“哟——”  
樊振东一路小跑去厨房端炸鸡，声音因为多普勒效应逐渐低下去：“呀马龙你知不知道什么叫惊喜！”

他们俩背后倚着床坐在地毯上，七手八脚展开一床法兰绒的毯子。樊振东拿手机胡乱对着食物拍了一张，迫不及待去掀开披萨一角。马龙拿遥控器调出真爱至上来。  
Love Actually. 樊振东声音模糊地点评这电影名字不错。  
两个小时之后两个人一致的结论是只有名字不错。  
樊振东看着看着就有气无力倒在马龙肩膀上，而马龙大概没注意——这人一早就陷入高能吐槽模式。字幕一上马龙终于结束怀疑人生：“就这，圣诞必看？”  
樊振东高声附和：“跟你一块看电影的滤镜都没能拯救它，我觉得是它不行。”  
马龙坚定点头：“肯定是它不行。”  
他俩拿出手机分头给许昕发微信：你审美不行。  
许昕：？  
许昕：我觉得是你俩不行。  
许昕：你俩能看上对方就证明这一点。  
许昕：你们两个基佬不懂浪漫！！！

等他们两个叮叮咣咣收拾完已经过了十一点，樊振东躺在床上，支着脑袋问马龙，诶我们俩不浪漫吗？  
马龙正在擦头发，说你还听许昕瞎说。  
樊振东“咚”得倒回床上。他想想，说：“我觉得我们两个超级浪漫的。我们牵着手去看圣诞树。”  
樊振东：“我去陪了你一天。你还给我做了蛋糕。”  
马龙坐到床上来，揉了揉他头发。  
樊振东接着说：“你还在店里亲了我。你明明不是喜欢表达情绪的人。”  
马龙笑：“你还真跟他较上真了。”  
樊振东扭头看他：“我不知道，但是一有人说咱俩没那么好我就忍不住想提出一大堆反对意见。”  
他对着马龙张开手臂。  
他说：“我买圣诞树的时候其实也想过买一个槲寄生的花环，就挂在我们家门口。后来我想算了，没有槲寄生我们两个也在亲吻对方。“  
“我们两个最浪漫了。”他笃定地写下这篇论文的结论部分。  
马龙缩进他怀里，微微抬头亲了亲他下巴冒出来的胡茬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然我看电影的时候没有滤镜，但我觉得真爱至上真的不行。


	3. 圣诞老人的礼物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就……OOC就完事了……  
> 害我已经开始安慰自己，对你CP而言一切甜的都是OOC！

马龙迷迷糊糊对着床头柜一顿乱抓，好不容易抓到手机按了闹钟，赶忙把胳膊又缩回被子里。  
樊振东转过来搂他，也迷迷糊糊地冲着他的方向亲了亲，自己也不知道亲的是哪里：“早上好。”  
马龙胡乱哼唧一声，把有点凉的手塞到樊振东腰上。“再躺五分钟。”他说。  
“好。”樊振东好脾气地握住他的手。  
五分钟之后樊振东双眼无神地坐在床上发呆，洗手间已经传来漱漱的水声。马龙真是八百分自律，即使在一起这么久，樊振东依旧会在某些时刻觉得自己的男朋友不像人类。  
马龙曾经对此表示反对。他打着哈欠说当年做面包的时候真的是凌晨三点半起床，面团一发的时候天都没亮。樊振东心有余悸，说好在当时我还不认识你，不然咱俩肯定成不了。  
马龙撕了一块牛角包怼进他嘴里。“哦？”他挑眉问。  
美食当前樊振东立刻滑跪：“我胡说八道的。您熬通宵不睡都阻止不了我义无反顾爱上你。”  
林高远在旁边狂抖胳膊：“龙哥你少让他吃点甜的吧，这甜言蜜语还带批发的啊？”  
樊振东得瑟得不行，说戒糖有什么用，你们龙哥本人就是我最大的糖分来源。他本来还有一大段下流言论亟待抒发，结果被马龙识破，一脚踹出厨房。

马龙没一会回来，看他的样子就说要不你就在家里睡觉吧，我自己去就行。  
樊振东立时跳起来。他一边颤颤巍巍地脱睡衣一边发言：“龙哥真是懂我，催起床永远催在点上，真是紧紧抓住我一秒都不想离开龙哥的脆弱心理。”  
马龙现在已经习惯他随口胡说八道，从衣柜里拿了件卫衣就套到他脑袋上。樊振东奋力从领口钻出来，低头看看袖子才看见马龙拿的是那件粉色的。  
“你不是说这件显胖吗？”  
马龙已经在煎蛋，从厨房里喊回来：“我最近就喜欢胖的！看着暖和！”  
樊振东一路哼哼唧唧地完成洗漱环节，等走到厨房的时候还是一副“熊猫生气了快来哄熊猫”的样子。马龙就当没看见，把牛角包三明治推给他，问他要喝黑咖啡还是牛奶。  
“卡布奇诺谢谢。”  
“没有这个选项。卡布奇诺还要打奶泡，麻烦。”  
马龙直接倒了杯咖啡给他，“就喝这个吧，消肿。”  
樊振东揉揉自己的脸：“我肿了嘛？”  
马龙为了确认，也跟着上手揉了两把：“没有，可能就是胖了。”  
樊振东表示在这个普普通通的圣诞节早上我受的打击实在太多了。他叹口气，说马龙你没有心。投喂我的也是你，说我抱起来舒服又暖和的也是你，嫌我胖的还是你，你可真是拔X无情用完就扔啊！  
马龙哈哈笑起来，说天地良心我什么时候嫌弃你胖了。他捏捏樊振东的胳膊，说我一直喜欢大胖那样的身材你又不是不知道。  
樊振东连脑补都做不到。他亮起尔康手：不了吧马龙，为了咱家的床着想，就让我做唯一的重量级吧。

吃完早饭樊振东去刷盘子，刷完回卧室发现他的小圣诞树底下放着一只鼓鼓囊囊的圣诞长筒袜。  
“给我的？”他问。  
马龙正在叠被子，一副无知的样子。“可能是圣诞老人给表现好的小朋友的吧。”  
“咱们家表现好的小朋友，那就是我了！“  
樊振东胡乱把手上的水抹在衣服上，坐在地上准备拆礼物。  
长筒袜里面是有一只长方形的细长盒子，还有一只差不多正方形的稍大一点的，都用金色彩纸包好了，上面还有粉金色的缎带。  
马龙走过来坐在他对面，支着手肘看他拆。  
一支Apple Watch，还有一个八音盒。  
樊振东顾不上拆手表的包装。他转了两把八音盒的发条，上面的小熊猫转起来，“甜甜的”也响起来。  
樊振东捧着心看了一会，口嫌体正直地说马龙这是我们家的八百零一个熊猫周边了吧。  
马龙说我就是喜欢熊猫你有什么办法。  
樊振东叹口气，说那我确实没办法，只能顺着你。  
他起身蹬蹬蹬把小八音盒放去一进门的玄关上，回来的时候也抱着一个方盒子。  
“圣诞快乐，”他把自己的礼物也递给马龙，“你已经长大了，就算表现好也没用，不过还好你还有我。”  
马龙接过去，说你知道吧你还是个学生，不用给我准备礼物的。  
樊振东摇摇头，说你给我的，我也都要给你，虽然大概价格是比不上啦……  
盒子里是一只戴着红色圣诞帽和白色胡子的蜘蛛侠玩偶，身后背着一个大大的礼物袋。  
樊振东挠挠头：“送你一个圣诞老人。你也可以永远当个小孩……明年的这个时候，圣诞蜘蛛也会给你送礼物的。”  
马龙捏了两把圣诞蜘蛛的假胡子，对着樊振东张开手臂。  
他把人和玩偶一块搂进怀里。他说，谢谢你。我真的好幸运。  
樊振东被他的一本正经反而弄得不好意思起来。他红了耳朵，说马龙我们是不是该走了啊，你要上班了？  
马龙说我的意志力现在失控了，让我再抱一会。  
樊振东咯咯笑起来，说那我真的好荣幸。  
马龙说，是我荣幸。  
三十二岁，世事都盼他成熟，年轻的爱人仍旧愿意让他当个小孩。


	4. 手里燃着的烟花棒

新年前一天马龙照样忙得不行。樊振东今天没去凑热闹。  
之前出国读硕士的同学趁着寒假回了国，终于结束了隔离从家里跑出来。一群人聚起来下午去看场电影，四点多出场去慢吞吞去吃个晚饭。他在心里算着时间，马龙说他差不多七点能回去，那时候他应该怎么都回去了。  
结果谁能想到疫情当下，还没到五点，吃饭的地方已经开始排队。等他们排到已经五点半，吃着吃着就过了七点。樊振东时不时看着表有点焦虑，马龙六点半的时候回他一条下班回家了，现在不知道到没到。  
程靖淇知道他什么情况，忍不住翻白眼：“都天天在一块了，还见不够啊？”  
樊振东在看手机有没有新信息，胡乱啊哦两声才反应过来。刚回国的朋友一头雾水，就看见樊振东有点不好意思地挠挠头：“啊……真见不够怎么办。”  
全桌知道的不知道的都一起抖起胳膊来。“没看出来，情圣啊！”“金屋藏娇啊？”“哪天带出来见见？”四处都在起哄。  
樊振东这下反而开始面不改色。他说：“那为了维持我的人设，大家是不是收拾收拾下次再聚，让我早点回家看看我的美娇娘？”  
程靖淇在旁边憋笑。樊振东瞪他两眼，意思是警告他你少去马龙耳边吹风啊，要让他知道我这么说他他不得打死我。

结果回家的路上还出了车祸大堵车。樊振东快九点才到，在小区门口下了车一路小跑，心里也奇怪他为什么这么着急。两个人住一块真是从早见到晚，有时候都找不出话来说。但哪怕呆在一个屋子里也觉得心情很好。  
到楼底下的时候他下意识抬头看了一眼他们家在的楼层，发现卧室拉上了窗帘黑漆漆，客厅的大灯也没开着。这下他更是急匆匆。  
推开家门的时候果然只有门口一盏小夜灯亮着。他轻手轻脚关上门换了鞋，卧室里马龙抱着被子在睡觉。家里空调开得足，睡裤卷上去一截，大半条小腿白花花悬在床边。  
这下心放到肚子里，才闻到家里有种浓郁的巧克力味。他脱了外套去客厅看了一眼，烤箱已经关了，但是灯还亮着。凑过去看一眼，发现里面的烤盘上摆着四个挺大的脏脏包。  
之前圣诞的时候他俩一早上到店里，刚有一盘面包出炉。马龙随口问他一句想吃什么，樊振东绕着看了一圈说突然有点吃脏脏包了？之前那么火，现在哪家面包店都找不着了。  
当时林高远在旁边笑说亲哥你还真会挑麻烦的点，今天忙成这样你是要谁的命嘛。  
樊振东完全不知道这东西难做，说那就算了我随口一说。  
他从烤箱里拿出一个来，还是热的，上面一层厚厚的可可粉，他咬了一口，酥脆的表皮底下还藏着巧克力酱。苦和甜互相中和，一点也不腻，只有浓烈的巧克力香气。

他顶着一张吃得乱七八糟的脸回了卧室。他亲亲马龙的脸，看见印上去的可可粉开心得像恶作剧成功的小朋友。  
马龙迷迷糊糊醒过来，看见他的脸噗嗤笑了出声。他伸出手抹抹他的下巴，“你怎么这么好笑啊你。”  
樊振东一点也不觉得尴尬，笑眯眯任他蹭。“真好吃，”他讨好地去按马龙肩膀，“辛苦我们Chef龙了。”  
马龙这下坐起来，指指自己的肩膀，示意现在你赶紧过来吧。  
樊振东异常乖巧，一边按一边问：“所以这个做起来有多麻烦？”  
马龙打个哈欠，说还行。“就是巧克力味版本的牛角包，起酥有点费时间。我这次多做了点酥皮冻在冰箱里，你下次要是还想吃就快了。”  
樊振东看过马龙之前录的做牛角包的视频，看完就在心里把它列入这辈子永远不可能会自己做的东西列表。就算马龙轻描淡写说还行，他也知道今晚这人最少耗了两个小时在那盘甜点上。  
“和同学玩得怎么样？”  
“电影挺好看，饭也挺好吃，就是回来的时候堵车堵得我烦死了。”  
“你给我发微信了啊，我睡着了都没看见。”  
“没事，”樊振东又偏头亲了他一口，“我就是怕你等我着急。”  
马龙打个哈欠，“你又不会跑，我着什么急。”  
他说得笃定，樊振东心里泛上一点甜。

马龙去了趟洗手间，才从镜子里看见自己胡乱沾着可可粉的脸。“樊！振！东！”  
名字被吼出来的人很快窜过来。“咋啦？”  
“你看不见啊？还跟我装！”他指着自己的脸气势汹汹。  
樊振东反应过来，立刻冲上去用袖子抹掉马龙脸上的褐色粉末。  
马龙表示大无语。“所以睡衣是黑色的看不出来就相当于不脏了？”  
樊振东即刻转移话题。他问马龙：“龙哥您想不想放烟花？”  
他拉着人走到窗户旁，指了指楼下跳跃着的花火。哪家的小孩子正玩得开心。  
上海的冬天几乎不下雪，花坛里的植被在夜色下还是深绿的。马龙看了一会，突然有点想家。  
“要是鞍山的话……花坛里这会肯定堆着雪，就算路面上没了，花坛里肯定的还没化。小孩出去玩的话每个人肯定都裹得像个球。厚毛线帽厚围巾厚手套，鼓鼓囊囊，看着都像小企鹅。”  
樊振东捏了捏他的手。  
“烟花什么的现在能买到吗？不是说只有特定的地方有卖？“  
樊振东笑起来。”你想放吗？我们试试。“

所以他的试试就是去楼底下问小孩家长有没有多的可以卖给他。  
马龙试图把脸埋在围巾后面，假装和这个要和小孩抢烟花棒的人并不认识。  
很快樊振东兴冲冲举了五只回来。他塞了三根给马龙，从兜里摸出打火机，一下子一簇小火苗蹿出来。  
他们俩都挺长时间没放过烟花爆竹，第一是四处都在禁燃，买也麻烦放也麻烦，二是成年以后不太好意思再享受小孩子这样简单的快乐。两个人凑在一块反而活回去了。  
马龙盯着手里燃起的那根心想，确实还挺好看的。  
樊振东已经笑着跑起来。他把手里的两支都点了，一手一个对着马龙挥挥手。  
烟花棒划破黑暗里，直视的时候会在视网膜上留下光的路径。  
樊振东张开手臂对他画了个大大的心。“马龙你看我呀，”他笑得好快乐，“我有这么大一颗心要送给你。”  
马龙也跟着笑起来。他说昂我看见了啊。  
“我不是早就收到了吗。”

马龙手里剩下的两支烟花棒他没点。樊振东撇撇嘴，说你要是以后还想玩我们就再买嘛。我都给你比心了你怎么都不回应我的。  
马龙立刻用双手给他比了一个。樊振东甜起来特别好哄，一下子就笑开来。他拽着马龙的手揣进自己口袋里，说我们走走再回去？  
马龙没有异议，两个人绕着楼下转了两圈。樊振东讲了几个下午见同学时候的故事，马龙笑得前仰后合。这时候天空上炸出一朵烟花。樊振东抬起手腕看一眼，还有一分钟到十二点。  
他俩站在那，从楼宇的缝隙里看了一会烟花。  
马龙向来不相信新年许愿这回事，但那个时候他笃定自己会喜欢新的这一年。  
他一偏头，看见樊振东眼睛亮闪闪地在看他。  
“新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”  
他们在烟花盛开的天幕下接了新年的第一个吻。  
分开的时候樊振东说：“我知道你不相信这个，但是我就是觉得2021会是很好的一年。”  
马龙说：“我相信你。一定会是很好的一年。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然迟到了大半个月但是——  
> 2021请善待马龙樊振东谢谢谢谢！


	5. 冬夜里热腾腾一顿火锅

元旦假期一过樊振东也快到了考试周。虽然真学霸不是很担心考试，还是老老实实回学校窝了几天图书馆。马龙不肯他大冷天还要早晚跑来跑去，帮着收拾东西送他回了学校宿舍。  
樊振东不怎么高兴，还是老老实实站在宿舍门口朝后视镜挥手。  
郑培峰看他送人回来就委委屈屈的样子十分想笑，没忍住拍了一张发到小分队的群里。没一会樊振东的手机炸起来，个个都在控诉他重色轻友，当初搬出去的时候那么迫不及待阳光明媚。  
樊振东老实接受批评，并表示坚决不改。他客观指出：“你看看你们住的地方都什么味，袜子都攒了多久没洗了？马龙身上甜得不得了，都是奶油冰淇淋糖霜。”  
他痛心疾首：“怎么比！”  
然后被合起伙来痛打一顿。  
于是当晚樊振东得了理由向人诉苦：“马龙你快来接我走吧他们都欺负我。”  
宿舍里开始此起彼伏的“燕子，你带我走吧”的小岳岳模仿秀。  
马龙在电话那边笑得很欢，末了非常温柔地说了声“乖”。樊振东被成功顺毛，放下电话宣布我大人有大量不跟你们计较。随后他就被横飞的枕头砸倒在床上。

但学习确实还是在学校里更有效率，唯一的问题就是学校现在还开着的食堂离得实在太远了。最近几天全国各地的确诊数量又上去了，学校直接禁了外卖。每天裹得厚厚的跋涉个十五分钟去吃饭实在太麻烦，后来就进化成每天中午才去吃饭，再买上两顿打包带走。  
好在樊振东在吃上不太挑，随便吃点就很快乐。况且也呆不上俩礼拜——反过来是他安慰马龙。他捏捏自己的脸，说你看我这不是没变瘦么。  
马龙在被叫走之前摸摸屏幕上他的脸，叹口气说疫情什么时候能结束啊。  
樊振东看着变黑的屏幕说我也不知道。这几天又几个城市变成中风险高风险，他们寝室的兄弟本来都计划好期末一完就回家，现在都在忧虑能不能走得成。  
“小胖，你呢，过年回家么？”  
樊振东说本来是想回来着，反正马龙春节也要回去。现在真不知道了，他说。广州看起来还好，大概是因为暖和。但是沈阳和大连都封了区，也不知道鞍山能不能维持低风险。担心完那边还要担心上海，毕竟是个交通枢纽……  
全中国现在都是命运共同体，都在忧虑同一件事情。  
好在男大学生的生活没有什么永恒过不去的痛苦，他们换了个话题，讨论起考完试首先要打赛博朋克2077打个通宵，不知道bug修好了没有。

樊振东虽然难得地愿意参加集体活动，但真等到他们考完那天已经没人敢去网吧打游戏。大家都老老实实收拾行李决定趁着还是低风险尽早跑路，谁知道哪天就跑不成了。赖家新甚至提着箱子去了考场，交完卷就直奔机场。等马龙下了班开车过来，宿舍里甚至只剩樊振东一个。  
马龙本来提着一盒子肉松小贝，樊振东一边吃一边往他们群里发照片：感谢大家走得早，全归我了。甚至还有什么草莓麻薯之类的新口味，真好吃。谢谢大家成全！  
就没见过这种人！大家在群里纷纷抗议。  
樊振东满意地看到满屏的控诉，关了手机锁上宿舍门下楼。他提着箱子开了后备箱，发现里面已经摆了些新鲜蔬菜。  
“今晚吃火锅？”  
马龙点头说对啊，不是想着你好久没吃正经晚饭了么。

回家之后樊振东去洗菜，马龙翻出了好久没用的便携燃气炉，点了火很快客厅里的窗就浮上一层水雾。两个人都爱吃辣，辣锅那边下了底料还嫌不够，马龙又加了点干辣椒。清汤那边用了菌菇汤，汤头鲜美配上白菜煮起来最好。  
用刀拍了蒜压点蒜泥，倒上点香油配成油碟。再拿出个碗匀出芝麻酱兑上些高汤搅开，加上韭菜花花生碎和一点牛肉酱，上面再撒上点葱花，用来配菌汤那一边。  
准备完了他去帮忙切菜。两个人都对卖相没有讲究，香菇切蒂之后切半就行，白菜菠菜拦腰一刀，金针菇去尾，土豆切片，竹笋成条。樊振东已经摆出来两盘肉一盘丸子，再来帮他把菜放进盘子里。  
准备好了汤也差不多沸了。菜和肉满满摆了一桌子，樊振东拿手机咔嚓一张，急急忙忙往辣锅里下肉。马龙往清汤里加了点白菜，他喜欢吃煮软了的青菜，有一种东北炖菜的感觉。  
汤再煮沸还需要点时间，樊振东咬着筷子盯着红汤，一副望穿秋水的模样。马龙捏了一把他的脸，满意地说你确实没瘦。  
樊振东试探性地捞了一筷子牛肉，发现还没变色又悻悻放回去。  
他说本来没觉得这些天没正经吃饭，一回家就觉得了。  
“还是家里好。”他说。  
马龙捏了一把他手腕，说现在不是回来了吗。  
其实之前的大学生活不都是那么过的？食堂或者外头的餐厅，吃来吃去也没觉得有什么不好。回了家才有家常菜吃，他爸妈厨艺都一般，但好在心里挂着儿子，也总想着办法给他做点好吃的。最多的是煲汤和边炉，只要食材好，给够时间煨足都是鲜的。  
现在简直是无限量供应。不论是家常菜还是家常的……爱。  
马龙看他发呆，往他碗里夹了一筷子肉。“想什么呢，吃肉啊，老了就不好吃了。”  
樊振东回过神来，也开始跟着捞。第一次下的捞干净了就再下点，马龙还拨了点竹笋进辣锅。  
蘸了油碟是满口鲜香热辣，人吃火锅的时候不可能有烦恼。  
他俩的脸都被热气熏得热陶陶。  
樊振东笑眯眯续上对话：“在想我真幸福。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 据说你樊选的2021年关键词是爱。❤️


	6. 生日快乐天天快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樊振东24岁生日快乐！健康快乐心想事成！

樊振东生日这天是个礼拜五，工作日，不过马龙早就打了招呼说不去。反正是他的店，谁也没法找他茬。事实上大家听说今天老板不来秀恩爱了还松了一口气——太腻歪了，没人受得了。

第二天不上班，两个人从前一天晚上就开始胡搞。想起来的时候看眼表才发现过了十二点，马龙亲亲他的脸说宝宝生日快乐。樊振东的处理器尤其不擅长处理肉麻语句，说马龙你可别这么叫我，感觉下一句就是妈妈真的爱你。  
马龙笑出声。“不要男妈妈？”  
樊振东斩钉截铁：“只要男朋友。”  
“好，那重来。小樊生日快乐。”  
“……真奇怪，刚认识的时候听觉得还挺正常，现在感觉你是我教授。”  
“樊振东你到底想怎么样？”  
“我们还在床上，不如叫我东哥！”  
“……算了说什么生日祝福，我直接让你快乐就完事了。”  
剩下的话都淹没在吻里。

醒的时候已经天光大亮。南方的早上被窝内外就是两个世界，两个人都不愿意起床。开了空调等房间暖和起来的过程里又磨磨蹭蹭滚到一块去，腻成两块白糯年糕。  
最后两个人肚子都咕咕叫，不得不从床上下来。在洗手间一块刷牙，鼻子上沾点泡沫也能笑起来。樊振东胡子长得比马龙慢点，省略这一步骤先去洗了只苹果。他咔嚓咔嚓啃了一半，马龙凑过来咬了一口。  
“还挺甜的。”他评价。  
樊振东非常自信：“说我么？”  
马龙笑，说是你，你最甜了。真是薛定谔的怕肉麻。

吃了苹果垫一下就还能再撑一会，寿星还是得有顿丰盛早餐。  
马龙切了两片法棍，涂上蒜泥黄油加两片芝士送进烤箱。在炉灶上架两口锅，一口锅烧水，一口锅煎了芦笋蘑菇和培根。家里的英式松饼是常备的，也在煎锅里热一下，码在盘子里。水将沸未沸的时候滴点白醋，转小火用筷子搅出个漩涡，打个鸡蛋进去，没一会蛋白成型，就捞出来放进冷水碗里。剩下的水用来焯一把小菠菜，嫩的菠菜叶子三十秒就足够，沥干水随意切一切摆在松饼上。再摞上蘑菇培根和两个水波蛋，浇上一勺荷兰酱。班尼迪克蛋一人一个，还有一小把芦笋和一片蒜香法棍，转转磨黑胡椒的瓶子撒上黑胡椒碎。  
樊振东回完一把生日祝福信息之后看到的就是一盘丰盛brunch。马龙还挤了点草莓炼乳在他的盘子里，画了个爱心的形状。  
马龙解了围裙端着两杯咖啡过来，指挥樊振东打开手机相机。他用餐刀轻轻戳破两只水波蛋的表面，溏心的蛋黄淌出来，格外诱人。  
“生日快乐。”他亲在他额头上。  
樊振东突然有点那么一点点想哭，就一点点，他强调。  
马龙揉揉他的头说不是饿了么，快吃吧。

吃完两个人又躺回床上，放了音乐各自捧着看起书。没一会马龙困了，滑到枕头上说我睡一会一会起来再给你做蛋糕。樊振东点点头，翻过一页手里的书。  
太好的午后。窗外是晴的，阳光斜斜洒进来，房间里既不明亮也不昏暗。舒缓的钢琴曲是背景乐，被子里特别暖和，爱人沉缓的呼吸就在身边，脚还搭在他小腿上。  
三年前他孤单又沮丧地推开街角那家甜品店的门，马龙也正要关店出国。哪知道会有这样的日子在等着他俩。  
他深呼吸几次，试图把这一刻镌刻在记忆里。

马龙醒的时候樊振东已经不在床上。他看了眼表，还好，晚饭和蛋糕都来得及。  
他趿拉着拖鞋去客厅，看见樊振东正在料理台上搅面糊。他面前摆着平板，上面放的视频赫然是Chef龙的戚风教程。  
马龙憋着笑，不知道今天太阳是打哪边出来的。樊振东在家里就不做饭，被他接管了之后更是甩手不管。尽管马龙反复声称他学的是西点跟中式菜肴没一点关系，这人也都是“触类旁通嘛我相信你”，想吃什么了就任意点菜。  
他走过去看了眼面糊状态，看起来还不错。樊振东看他醒了还挺开心，“你醒的还挺是时候，正要打蛋白。”  
马龙以为他只是等不及想吃，卷了袖子就打算接手，却被樊振东推开。  
他很认真地对马龙说：“让我试试吧。我也想为你做点什么。”  
马龙眨眨眼，没太明白他的意思。他还是伸手去够架子上的打蛋器，“哪有让你做自己的生日蛋糕的道理，特别是我还在这。”  
“马龙我说真的，让我来吧。”  
马龙把打蛋器递给他。他说：“其实你已经为我做了很多了，你知道吧。”  
樊振东“嗯”了一声，跟着视频往打蛋器里倒了三分之一的糖。

在机器震动声里马龙打开冰箱拿出解冻好了的羊腩，买的时候已经切好了，放进冷水里去去血水。  
马蹄削皮，胡萝卜就算了，一起切块。再拿个盆泡点干香菇和支竹。葱姜蒜都切点在旁边码着备用。樊振东还在打发蛋清，他偷偷回头看了眼状态，转头去预热了个烤箱。  
他去灶台上架了口锅烧水，羊腩冷水下锅，加点姜片直到煮沸，撇掉浮沫把羊腩捞起来。  
樊振东的蛋糕糊已经很像样了，翻拌的手法看着还挺是那么回事。聪明人做什么都能成，马龙想，当然也是我教的好。  
他又拿了柄炒锅，烧热油之后下香料爆锅，没一会葱香蒜香味就传出来。樊振东已经把蛋糕送进烤箱，这时候凑到他身边来，指着锅里刚放进去的生肉问这是什么。  
马龙回他羊腩。樊振东明显高兴起来：“你要做支竹羊腩煲？”  
“以前在家的时候我妈冬天总做，我特别喜欢。羊肉炖久了入味又软烂，吃了肉剩下的汤还能拿来打边炉……你怎么想到做这个的！”  
马龙刚加了调料，转头捏捏他的鼻子，“当然是因为你喜欢。”  
“皓哥的特别情报，”他说，“我还特意拜托他去问伯母要了食谱。想让你不在家也能让你吃到家里的味道。”  
樊振东吸吸鼻子，说马龙你早就抓住我的心了，不用再费心抓住我的胃的。  
马龙有点惊讶，说你不是哭了吧。  
樊振东大力摇头。真男人怎么能为了这么点小事哭。  
马龙顾不上哄他，往锅里加配菜，翻炒均匀之后又拎着烧水壶往锅里加开水。水又沸了之后他小心翼翼舀出一小勺，吹了吹之后让樊振东尝尝。  
樊振东咂咂嘴，说要是和妈妈做的一样的话还可以再加点糖，但是这样不那么甜也不错。  
马龙说好，就去拿装糖的调料瓶。  
樊振东这时候伸出胳膊挂在他身上，说你不尝尝？你不是不喜欢吃甜的么，这样搞不好你喜欢呢。他说：“马龙你不知道吗，现在这里也是我家，你做菜的味道就是我家里的味道。”  
还好锅里的羊肉可以再煮一会，下一道工序之前他们还有时间接段吻。

樊振东的蛋糕烤得很成功，蛋糕体均匀柔软，他拿手戳了好几下，确实都能弹回原来的样子。马龙说戚风好做但是承受力实在很差，只能做简单裱花。樊振东一点意见也没有，兴致勃勃打了奶油抹了半天，意识到裱花这事是项技术，不是靠教程或者精密计算就能完成的。  
马龙看见他抹面的成品的时候憋笑憋得非常努力。  
他站在樊振东身后，手握着他的手，指引他放刀的角度，一边转起裱花台来。他心无旁骛，倒是樊振东率先抗议：你这么搞我怎么可能学得会！我只觉得你在勾引我！  
于是马龙甩手不管，最差不过刨点巧克力碎屑挡住就是了，材料都是好的总不会难吃。  
羊腩已经被他转移到砂锅里，现在小火慢煨着咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡，酱香味已经很浓郁。  
他去洗了点生菜和菜心，放在盆里晾着，等肉吃完了想煮菜的时候可以直接煮。  
电饭煲的开关也刚刚跳了，现在无事可做，只要等着就好。  
又回去看樊振东的蛋糕，他拿了盒草莓，切半之后整齐摆在蛋糕上也挺好看。马龙被他塞了一颗剩的，吃起来很甜，然后终于允许他上手拯救一下蛋糕崎岖的边缘部分。  
专业人士上手用不上一分钟就解决问题。樊振东说果然职业选手就是不一样，在下佩服。  
马龙笑说本来就是，我也不会跟你抢着做实验啊。  
他仔细端详蛋糕一番，又从橱柜里拿出盒宽手指饼干，围了一圈摆在蛋糕侧边，又系了根巧克力色的彩带，打的蝴蝶结非常漂亮。  
樊振东拿手机拍了好多张照片，在旁边嘟囔说早知道这么装饰那我奶油抹得乱七八糟也没什么关系。  
马龙说本来就没关系。他深深看向樊振东的眼睛，说：“你完全不会做饭也没关系。”  
樊振东说：“有关系马龙，有关系的。”  
“暂且不说你不可能永远都照顾我，这也算项生存技能。”他顿了顿，“以前我不知道做饭给爱的人这么幸福。我还是那句话，你给我的，我也都想给你，哪怕做不到一样多。”  
这次轮到他问马龙，诶你不是哭了吧。

吃饭的时候樊振东和父母视频，着重炫耀了一把他做的蛋糕。“回家了我也给你们做，就是需要买的模具什么有点多。但是没关系，买了你们也可以用！”  
然后是砂锅里的羊腩煲。樊振东妈妈笑得很开心，说看见你在外面也能吃得上我就放心了。樊振东不好意思地挠挠头，鼓起勇气问：“你们想认识一下我室友么？这是他做的，他好厉害。”  
马龙在一旁完全没预料到。他第一反应是拿起手机开了前置看看他现在的样子，迅速梳了两把头发，拉高睡衣领口盖住某些痕迹。  
樊振东父母看着都很和蔼，尤其是妈妈和樊振东特别像。马龙笑着说了一长串。没有没有，小樊很好的，不用担心，没有没有他不用我照顾，嗯嗯放心我们都会小心的。  
樊振东握着手机在旁边笑眯眯的。现在就是最好的时刻，他想。  
等挂断了马龙简直像没了半条命。他说樊振东你以后再偷袭我——  
樊振东说哦我好怕啊那你要怎么样呢。  
马龙在脑子里脑补了八百种黄暴情节，决定不加以预告偷偷实施。  
樊振东看了眼表，到时间了。他说：“马龙，三周年快乐！”  
没等马龙出声他咚咚咚跑回卧室去拿了个盒子回来，没包装一眼就能看出来，是台拍立得。  
马龙说那我也先把礼物拿出来吧。他拎了两个衣架回来，是两件摇粒绒的家居外套。樊振东的是白色的，马龙自己的是藏蓝色的。他说觉得樊振东穿上会很像软绵绵的小白熊。  
确实也像。樊振东看着定格的照片心想。  
外套异常柔软又暖和，马龙说一直开空调空气太干燥了，觉得穿得厚一点也不赖，还能增加一点起床的动力。  
穿着拥抱手感真的很不错。“两周年快乐我们东哥。”

然后才想起来点蜡烛。樊振东捧着蛋糕让马龙拍了一张，然后非要拉着他一起吹蜡烛。  
“许好愿了？”“早就许好了。”  
马龙没有追问他的愿望，他只说：“会实现的。”


End file.
